When it Rains
by Maltara2012
Summary: It's eighteen years after Mal and Natara's relationship failed. Although they are both friends, they've moved on. This story follows Mal's daughter Elena and her best friend Jason's journey as they help Mal unravel a case that is destroying the lives of women in San Francisco.
1. Tell Me a Lie

_**Back Story:**__ After Volume 11, when Mal and Natara return, they try to have a successful relationship, but it doesn't work out. Mal has remarried to Isabella Gridden, a social worker, and gave birth to a daughter named Elena. Natara also gotten married to Kendall Porter, a very successful entrepreneur. Natara doesn't have any children._

_**Previously:**__ It is eighteen years later and Elena is about to graduate from high school. Mal and Natara are still best friends and Elena even calls her 'Auntie'. However, recently Natara and her husband have gone AWOL. In the meantime, Elena is preparing for all of those special activities that make senior year special and she's excited to share these memories with her best friend, Jason Hartland._

* * *

_**Chapter 1 - Tell Me a Lie**_

**Elena Fallon**

I didn't think high school would pass by this quickly. It's already May, and I have Prom to look forward to, the senior trip to Disneyland, graduation, and preparing for college. I don't think I could do any of this if it weren't for Jason. He's is the best, best friend anyone could ask for! Except for right now, because he is forty-five minutes late picking me up for my last prom dress fitting.

Finally, my phone buzzes. "Jason, where are you?"

"Hey, I got tied up with something. I'm outside."

"Oh, okay." Is he alright?

I get out to the car and climb in. The look on his face, he's gone. He's someplace far from here. He looks so distraught that I don't know what to say. I'm speechless.

"You ready?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah… let's go."

By the time we arrive at the dress shop, my heart has sunken into the bottom of my stomach. He's hurting, but he isn't going to tell me why. We didn't say anything all the way over and it has been the most awkward experience that I have ever had with him. What's going on?

"Hey, Jason, you don't have to stay if you don't want to. You know what the dress is supposed to look like and if you nee-"

"Come on." He looks at me and gives me a reassuring smile. "I'm here for you, to support you."

"Are you su-"

"Yes." He's grinning. I hate it when he does that. He's such an attractive man and even though we're just friends his perfect white teeth and gorgeous face always kills me when he grins like that. And he knows it.

"Fine. Stop smiling." He chuckles as we get out of the car and head inside.

**Jason Hartland**

This can help me keep my mind off of things. Yeah. And it's not like I don't want to be here, I just… I don't know.

"Hello, how may I help you?" This woman looks pissed. What's up with her?

"Hi. My name's Elena Fallon and I had an appointment for 4:30 but as you can see I'm… late. Is than any way I can still be seen today?"

"Mrs. Fallon we're booked for the rest of the evening. When is your event, might I ask?"

"Next Friday."

The woman glares at Elena then turns her attention to the computer screen on the counter opposite her. She clicks and types for what feels like five minutes while Elena and I wait in silence. There is so much tension in the room.

"Well, Ms. Fallon the next available appointment is Saturday."

"Oh, good!"

"Next, Saturday. The only thing that I can do for you today is give the dress to you."

"Excuse me, miss." I say, stepping between Elena and this bitch. "You don't seem preoccupied at the moment and seeing that you work here, I would assume you at least know how to make minor alterations therefore within the next twenty minutes that it will take for her to put on the dress, for you to look at it, and for everyone to tell her how beautiful she clearly is I doubt you will piss off another customer as easily as you have succeeded in doing so to me. So, will you see her now or not?"

Okay, yes. I'm an ass, however I am very protective of Elena and this woman is completely full of shit. Besides, I'm the reason she's late. She was counting on me and I let her down. If a little purposeful practice of 'the customer is always right' theory is necessary to make it up to her, then of course I am going to at least try it. Although, it would be in this woman's best interest not to say no to me right now.

I'm also avoiding looking at Elena because I can FEEL her glaring.

"Uhhh… well I seem to have about ten minutes before the next appointment comes in. You're in luck."

"Thank you." I say. I still can't look at Elena fully so I sneak a glance in my peripheral and she looks… happy. Thankful. That's good.

"Right this way Mrs. Fallon."

I hope she appreciates this.

**Elena Fallon**

What the hell? What is up with him? I mean, thanks for saving the day but why are being a d-bag? Gosh. And on top of that, he still seemed distracted as I tried on my dress. I could have been wearing a Santa Claus costume and been tied up to a chair with Christmas bulbs and he still wouldn't have even noticed that I was in the room! Ugh…

To top it off, my dress was still a little too loose around the stomach area. Yay.

"I have to pick up my dress Thursday. My dad might want to go, though. So you can have a night off as 'Elena's Chauffeur'."

**Jason Hartland**

Is she mad at me? Still? I got her an appointment, sat through it, and then took her to her favorite sushi bar because she was "just craving raw fish" and she is STILL mad at me?

"You gonna eat your California roll?"

**Elena Fallon**

Is he even listening to me?

"Yes. Yes I am."

"I want to take you on Thursday."

"I want my dad to take me. He hasn't seen the dress yet, anyway."

"Fine."

Silence. He seems better than he was earlier but he still feels distant, I really want to ask him what's going on but I just feel like he's going to shut me down. I don't want to pry, but I need him to know that he can talk to me.

"Jason, I-"

**Jason Hartland**

"I want to tell you why I was late, but I can't. If I tell you, you'd get involved, and I don't want that to happen. Trust me. I wouldn't keep a secret from you unless it was for your own good." She's not gonna buy it.

"You think I'm buying that? You tell me everything! I know about the birthmarks on your manhood, your first kiss was with me, and –"

"Okay, okay OKAY! Elena! Let me just take you home." I say this as I stand and leave the restaurant and head to my car. She follows me out, but I don't look back to her. I can't tell her what's happening because it would ruin her world. It would crush her dreams. It would devastate her and as long as I have the power to control that, I refuse to involve her in this mess.

I 'm going to have to push her away.

"Jason!" Why is she screaming?

"I'm right here, ya know. I can hear you if you speak."

"I didn't need you to tell me exactly what's going on. I just wanted to know that you were okay and I wanted you to know you can tell me anything, Jason."

She puts her hand on my thigh. I shove it off, turn the car on and drive. In silence. All the way to her house.

**Elena Fallon**

He won't speak to me? He didn't even look at me… Did I do something? How? Why wouldn't he tell me? He would usually tell me if I were being an ass and say something stupid, like "Don't blame PMS."

Does he hate me?

"Thank you for the ride home."

Silence.

"Call me? Maybe?" He closes the door for me. And he didn't even smile.

"Maybe not."

**Jason Hartland**

Now that I've driven away I can relax, at least a little bit. But that was hard. I hated seeing her face like that. I hated hearing the desperation in her voice for me to say something but I need her to be as far away from me as possible if I want to keep her out of this, this… Whatever this is.

My phone buzzes, part of me hopes that it's Elena, but most of me knows that it's just my next assignment from her father.

*Thanks for dropping her off, Hart. Now, go to the Powell BART station entrance and wait for me. Be there in 30.*


	2. Misery Business

_**Chapter 2 – Misery Business**_

**Mal Fallon**

When I got here, he was already sitting down, shifting his eyes and looking lost. Poor kid. I got him and moved him to my buddy Stanley's down the road because he has a nice back room that we could talk in.

"Thanks for meeting me here, Hart. I appreciate it. How'd your work go earlier today?"

This kid looks beat. And torn. He must not have told Elena what we're up to. It looks like it's eating him alive keeping this secret. But I need him. He's the most observant kid I've seen since, well, me.

"Honestly, I loved it. I finally got to learn how to use my glock 40 cal on some targets. But it made my wrists real sore. I also had to use the training camp today and I am exhausted from that. But I didn't know it would make me late picking up Elena…"

"You enjoyed yourself but you're distraught because you may have hurt Elena."

"Yes, sir. She's my best friend. I love her, in the best friend kind of way. And I feel like I let her down tonight. If the roles were reversed, I would be hurt and angry, sir."

"I see." This is tough. It looks like he needs her, and he's desperate. "Alright, Hart. Tell her tomorrow."

"Are you sure?"

"Elena's tough. She can handle it."

I'm following my gut on this one, and it had better be right.

"Alright. So what are we meeting here for?"

"Right, well…" I say as I take a seat. I lean over and grab a small black pouch from my sock. "This came in today. Said it was the latest victims."

"She was wearing that when she died?"

"That's the next part, she's not dead."

"She's – then what are we doing here? Shouldn't we be questioning?"

"I don't have time to do that and neither do you. I'm also trying to find Natara. My latest news on that is that she might not want to be found. Not yet, anyway…"

"Is she hiding something?"

"At the moment, she's hiding everything. But back to this…"

"Umm, Mr. Fallon, do you have any idea why she would be wearing a vintage ornate sterling mythological pendant?"

"That's what this is? I thought it looked suspicious, since this is the third one we found."

"So what about the gargoyle? Does she have one of those?"

"The perp started to carve it onto her chest but didn't finish. Something must have scared them off because there were no signs of strangulation like the other two, no signs of an attempt to stab her in the throat like the other two. She was just strapped to her bed, completely naked, gagged with her underwear and unconscious. "

"Oh, wow, so he's carving them alive. That's torture… That's animalistic… That's horrific…"

This kid could have nightmares… Shit.

"I'm sorry to put such a burden on you, Hart. Like I said before, you can back out at any time."

I hope he considers it, too. This monster is cruel, sick, and dangerous. We got lucky this time, but for all we know, we could have another victim within the next five minutes…

"Have we determined what the victims have in common yet?"

"Well," I reach into my briefcase and pull out my files for the other two victims. "Gretta Rivers, Found tied and spread apart on all four bed posts deceased, gagged with her underwear, stabbed straight down through the jugular with a carving of a gargoyle on her chest. The only thing she WAS wearing was a necklace that looked like this one. She's an African-American woman, medium build, 33, worked at a daycare called 'The Tiny People'. Not much else of importance. Then there's Gina Ramirez, a Hispanic woman found the same way wearing one of these necklaces. She is also 33 with a medium build, worked as a dentist."

"What's the third victims' name, sir?"

"Oh, I'm sorry son. Ginell Rodnell."

"How old is she?"

"She's 33. What are you getting at?"

"The names have the same initials; 'GR' and they are all 33 years old. If we focus on the mythology that is being plastered in our faces, sir, we're looking at three signs of evil…"

"Go on…" I think I know where he's going with this, and I don't think I like it much.

"Well, if we think real, real big and use our imaginations, we can see that the victims ages each add up to six, and there are three of them within one month. Next, we can see, that the gargoyle is viewed as an evil dragon like creature with a long neck and can breathe fire through their mouths. In ancient history, the gargoyle was burned but his head and his neck would not burn do to the fire breath, so they were mounted to scare away evil spirits."

How does he know all of this? "Where'd you learn this stuff?"

"I watched a lot of the History Channel. But the initials, 'GR', they are, and like I said, imagination, they are the same as the old mythological death creature, The Grim Reaper."

"Wow, why aren't you on the force?"

"Well, I am going to be pre-law."

This kid. He is amazing. His ability to take such small information and create the perfect circumstance. Just unbelievable.

But I can't hold him here forever, no matter how interesting he is.

"You did well today, Hart. Thank you. Remember what I said, you want out and you have it."

"I don't want out, sir.""

"Good, because we need your youth. Get home, Hart.

"Thank you, Mr. Fallon."

"You're welcome."

**Jason Hartland**

How did I do that! That was, incredible. I'm amazing! I'm a badass! I'm a BADASS MOTHER FUCKER! And I get to share this with Elena tomorrow. Life is good. For the moment. At least we know that Elena is safe, but where is Natara? Why would she leave like this and not stay in contact with anyone?

That's a problem for tomorrow because tonight, I'm going to sleep comfortably in my bed knowing that I'm going to get my best friend back. Oh, bed. You feel amazing right now. I should probably apologize.

**Elena Fallon**

_Buzz_.

What the – it's one in the morning?

*I'm a jerk, but I love you, bestie. We need to talk tomorrow. Lunch? :D*

Asshole.

*Sure. Go to bed. -_-*

Ugh… Jason, if I didn't love you to death…


	3. For a Pessimist, I'm Pretty Optimistic

_**Chapter 3 - For a Pessimist, I'm Pretty Optimistic**_

**Elena Fallon**

After an exhaustingly slow morning of Government, Physiology, and English, I finally have lunch with Jason. Last night, after his text, I had trouble falling asleep. I kept rereading the message, over and over again:

*I'm a jerk, but I love you, bestie. We need to talk tomorrow. Lunch? :D*

He loves me. I mean, as a best friend… But he loves me. What if he meant as more than a best friend, and that's what he wants to talk about? No, not possible. Wait, why am I thinking about this? I don't want to have a romantic relationship with my best friend… Elena, that's a lie. You are in love. But he doesn't know that… And why did he have to grin like that? Even text message form, it still has the same effects. Damn it. Why is my face so warm…? Oh my gosh, I'm blushing! Shit, here he comes… PUT YOUR PHONE AWAY, ELENA!

"Who are you blushing for?" Damn it!

"Andy Fuller walked by a few minutes ago and asked me to prom. I told him I have a date. Guess Hannah the Hoe isn't really prom material." There…

"But you must have been flattered, because you're still blushing." FUCK!

"I'm just – I mean, don't… What did you want to talk about?"

"You don't seem angry with me anymore."

"I was never angry, I was hurt. Frustrated a little, but never, ever angry."

"That's good. But I wanted to start off with an apology for my behavior yesterday. I was a jerk. Do you forgive me?"

For fuck's sake, STOP GRINNING AT ME! It's not fair… That is a weapon of seduction and destruction. Ugh.

"Sure."

"Sure? That's all you have to say?"

Well, I'm sorry for not saying 'Of course I forgive you. I'd forgive you every time you smiled at me with your perfect teeth and gorgeous face because I'm in love with you, Jason.' Whoops.

"What are we here for, Jason?"

**Jason Hartland**

I run my fingers through my hair as I try to think of where to start. There's so much that she needs to know and I know she'll get mad but, well, here it goes.

"I'm working for your father, Elena."

"That's it? Do you mow the lawn or something?"

"Ha, no. Actually, he hired me to be a junior detective with the San Francisco Police Department."

"That's amazing! Why didn't you tell me that?"

"Because I'm assisting with a case. I can't really tell you all of the details of it now, but this case pretty brutal."

"So, you weren't allowed to tell me because you didn't want to jeopardize the case?"

"I wasn't allowed to tell you because I wasn't allowed to tell anyone. Besides, your father and I weren't sure what type of person the perp was targeting, therefore we wanted to make sure that you were safe. Basically, it was safer for you if you didn't know."

"Wow. So is that the reason you were late picking me up, yesterday?"

"Oh, yesterday! Let me tell you about that! Are you going to finish your sandwich?"

**Elena Fallon**

In between bites of my sandwich he tells me about his training, his work this far with my father, some of the people he's met, some of the things he's done, and I'm just in awe of him. Somehow he's been doing this for an entire month and hasn't gotten behind in school and managed to keep it a secret from me. But when he tells me about his workout routine, I immediately look as his arms and his chest. He does look bulkier. Elena, stop. This is your best friend, although he looks like Taylor Lautner, and he is the sweetest, most thoughtful, most generous person you have ever met, he's still your best friend. That's it. At least you have that.

"So, my dad… How's working with him?"

"He's still considered the team's best detective, so it's pretty amazing."

_Ding-Ding_. "Well, there's the lunch bell. Thank you for telling me all of this, Jason."

"No problem. Meet me at my car, later. I have a surprise for you."

"What? Why – "

"Shh. Later."

And he grins as he exits the cafeteria, leaving me sitting, blushing, and guessing what my surprise is.


	4. Let the Flames Begin

**_Chapter 4 – Let the Flames Begin_**

_Ten days ago…_

**Natara Williams**

_Dear Mal,_

_Please ignore the horrible writing. Or just try to understand. Riverside is fun!. Truth is; this conference is not as boring as I thought it would be. Ever since I left I've been stuck in a mansion, being waited on hand and foot. Relaxing for both of us, Mal. Is Elena okay? She has grown to be such a beautiful girl. Remember our last conference in Atlantic City, and you got so drunk and played Black Jack until the casino owner told you "Please, leave?" Ever since, I've had this weird feeling that I can see the future, so you should these numbers in the lotto and see how they work out. Amazingly, I was able to come up these: 16 15 18 20 5 18 7 22 2 10 2 12 7. Please, don't forget these! EVERYONE can see that these are winning numbers! Remember to take care of yourself, stay safe, and tell Elena I said hi._

_Love,_

_Natara_

I swear to God, Mal is you cannot decode this letter I will STRANGLE you when I get out of here…

"My Lady, is your letter finished? Master is ready to leave and Gerald is going to stop at the post office while they are out."

I hope I'm not here long enough to get used to being called "My Lady" by a woman wearing a French maid costume and thigh high leather boots. Ugh…

"I just finished, Samantha. Thank you very much." I smile as she takes my sealed letter and exits. Now all I can do is pray…

* * *

_Present Day..._

**Elena Fallon**

Why does Jason keep making me wait? AP Psych, my favorite class, could not have dragged longer. What's the surprise?

"Thanks for meeting me here. Hey, do you mind putting this on?"

"Why do I need to be blindfolded?"

"For good reason." And then he grins…

"Whatever."

I trust Jason. I doubt he's going to do anything that will make me have to pull out my twelve years of kick boxing and everything my dad taught me. I could crush him.

So, we sit in the car what feels like forever until we come to a complete stop somewhere very, very loud. There's old school playing… Is this Rihanna? And the smell, it smells like my favorite Cake Batter flavor ice cream from Coldstone. Haha… Where am I?

**Jason Hartland**

It seems like she completely forgot what today is so I am not only the best, best friend ever, but I am also going to be the greatest person on the planet for this. Deep breath… Here it goes…

**Elena Fallon**

"Can I take it off now? It's making my nose itch…" I'm so excited! What is going on?

"Of course. Take off the blindfold and open your eyes."

What I see before me is magical. Undeniably stunning. I find myself inside of Coldstone Creamery, decorated with fake roses all over the counter and the tables. Then I see it. My prom dress hanging behind a table that is holding a glass bowl the size of first base filled with Cake Batter ice cream topped with whipped cream in the shape of a heart and purple frosting cake pops lining the far side of the bowl. My mouth is on the floor. I must look like an idiot. Only because I am one, because I just remembered!

"Happy friend-iversary! Oh my gosh, I'm sorry…"

"Don't worry about it. Look a little closer at your bowl."

"Okay…"

I hadn't realized that the cake pops spelled something. 'P-R-O-M-?' My heart stops. And he's grinning. I can feel it. I won't even turn around to give him the satisfaction of seeing me blush because of this.

"Well, Elena?" He says as he grabs my wrist and turns me around to look at him. I was so right. He's grinning like his life depends on it. My heart feels like it's going to pop out of my chest. "Will you go to prom with me?"

This question… I mean of course but I already thought that was happening. What does all of this mean? Shit, answer him!

"Of course! I thought that you were already my date?" I say as I smack him on the shoulder. GET BACK IN THE FRIEND ZONE, ELENA.

"Yeah, but you wouldn't want to go to prom without being asked in a special way. When you look back at this moment, and you're telling your children how great your best friend is you'll be able to tell them about being asked to prom. Your welcome."

"Thank you for being soooo considerate of my unborn children, Jason. However, my husband would probably hate that I'm talking about some other man in such valiance."

"He'll get over it, because I'm not going anywhere. So, let's dig into this thing before it melts. Cake pop?" He says as he takes one gently out of my ice cream bowl and offers it to me.

"Don't mind if I do."

**Jason Hartland**

Then it happened. As she took the cake pop from me, she gently brushed my hand with hers and my entire body lit on fire. I stared at her and she stared at me, holding the cake pop up to her mouth, like how one would hold a flower if they were smelling it. She's always been beautiful to me, but for some reason, my heart starts pounding out of my chest and my manhood has become rock solid. I want her. I want her now. And as I stare at her, she stares at me and her breathing changes. She parts her mouth a little as her breathing gets harder. Then she sets the cake pop down on the table, turns back to me, and makes me the happiest man on Earth.

**Mal Fallon**

Sitting at my desk at the precinct is saddening considering my partner is still nowhere to be found. This case is leading me to dead ends all over the place. I hate that Natara isn't here to help me. And the 'Grim Reaper' isn't making any moves, yet so his trail is dry. I just wish I had a lead…

"Mal, mail for you."

"Thanks, Rick." A letter? No return address.

A conference? That's impossible. We haven't been to a conference since 2016. And Atlantic City never happened, officially. Oh my God. Wait, this doesn't make any sense… Natara is way too smart to write these choppy sentences. Could she be drunk? Drugged? She claims she's fine, and if she was able to write to me then she must be somewhat safe. Unless this letter is a fake. What does she mean try to understand? Something is not right.

…

Wait; please IGNORE the horrible writing… So you want me to pay attention to it… but what about it? That's it... The beginnings of the sentences. They're what make the sentences seem choppy. The sentences don't feel full, they feel like place holders for...

The letters. The first letter of every sentence is capitalized so that it would stand out…

Holy, shit!


End file.
